


Girl

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fem!Yamaguchi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has mysteriously transformed into a girl and of course Tsukishima is gonna help him but there's only so many volleyball practices and people you can avoid before the secret is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just beware that Yamaguchi is kinda crying alot, and just remember, not everyone would be super psyched to be transformed to the opposite sex and Yamaguchi is one of those people.  
> I don't mean to offend anyone if I do, I'm just kinda writing something I pulled from a tumblr post.  
> Don't expect this to be super awesome, it's unedited and I'm not the best writer out there.  
> I'm also using he/his pronouns even though Yama is now a girl.

As Tsukishima was buttoning his uniform he heard a song playing from his pocket.

Yamaguchi was calling.

Tsukishima answered the call and instantly a panicky girlish voice filled the ear speaker.

The blonde checked the caller id again, once again just to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. He wasn’t.

“Who is this?” He said and the high pitched voice stopped and he could hear a the person take a shaky breath.

“T-Tsukki, It’s me, Y-Yamaguchi… I-I don’t know what to d-do… I’m scared Tsukki!” the abnormally high voice was thick with what was obviously panic and tears. Tsukishima frowned.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“T-Tsukki” He hears the other line sniff. “Can you come over? Please? ...I need your help and you won’t believe me until you see. Please, Tsukki.” Tsukishima hesitated. Whatever the case, he wouldn’t refuse Yamaguchi.

“I’ll be right over, stay put and don’t do anything okay” The blonde was already making his way out the door and briskly jogging towards Yamaguchi’s house that was a about a couple blocks away.

“Thanks Tsukki.” He ended the call and sped up a little more.

\---

By the time he reached the Yamaguchi residence he was breathing a little harder, He went up to the door rung the bell. The door creaked open ominously but there stood Yamaguchi.

He looked like a caterpillar, his blanket enveloping him and Yamaguchi let him in with a small sniffle.

“I’ll show you in my room” Tsukishima felt like he wouldn’t have caught what the other had said if not for the fact that he was staring intensely, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He wordlessly followed his friend to his room. When they entered his room, Tsukishima looked around and saw the curtains were drawn closed, making the room dark. He sat on the bed when Yamaguchi motioned towards it and closed the door.

His friend’s voice came out meek and scared. “T-Tsukki, promise you won’t freak out o-or think it’s gross or hate m-me because I don’t know what’s going or how this happened and why-”

“Yamaguchi” His friends looked up with teary eyes.

“I won’t freak out. I won’t hate you, so tell me what wrong.” Tsukishima rarely showed a compassionate side but Yamaguchi was always the exception.

The freckled boy stared at him, his face mostly covered with the huge blanket and nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“Okay…” he whispered glancing up at Tsukishima’s face once more before slowly letting go of the blanket.

Yamaguchi was still hunched over unnaturally and was still wearing the large t-shirt and boxers he wore to sleep. Tsukishima scrutinized his friend, trying to figure out what was wrong.

If possible, he looked more lean and slender. He narrowed his eyes. “Yamaguchi, I don’t understand.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes and breathed a couple times, visibly steeling himself as he walked over to stand in front of his tall friend.

“Don’t freak out okay, Tsukki?” He picked up his friend’s hands.

I already said I wouldn-” He scrunched his eyes together and placed Tsukishima’s hands on his chest.

Warm. But…they were…Tsukishima squeezed a little and frowned. He squeezed lightly again and again. It was squishy almost… bread buns? Why would Yamaguchi put bread buns in his shirt? “Tsukki! What are you doing?!” Yamaguchi shrieked his face flushing.

He let go of Tsukishima’s hands and grasped the ends of his shirt then pulled it up.

The blonde stopped and stared with wide eyes.

Yamaguchi scrunched his eyes shut and was bright red as he held his shirt up, exposing his chest.

Or was it her now.

But-

What-

A weird ungodly noise left Tsukishima’s mouth he could not register anything because he was badly short circuiting.

Boobs. Breasts. That- _those lumps on Yamaguchi were **breasts**_. But Yamaguchi is a _boy_. Yamaguchi has _breasts._ _I touched Yamaguchi’s breasts._

Holy shit.

Yamaguchi was beet red but watched his friend for a reaction.

After a minute, Yamaguchi figured he had enough of staring and wow this was getting uncomfortable and awkward and his nipples were getting cold. “Uh… Tsukki?”

That seemed to break the blonde out of his reverie and he blushed _hard_.

He quickly pulled Yamaguchi’s shirt down hastily. “That’s enough.” Tsukishima’s voice came out unnaturally high and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Tsukishima looked to the ceiling and took a second to calm himself.

He looked over Yamaguchi again.

His neck and face were slender, his eyelashes a little more prominent, he had slightly plumper, pouty pair of lips and a softer frame. His voice too, now that Tsukishima thought about it, was higher pitched.

And of course, the small perky lumps on his chest that were much more visible now that Yamaguchi no longer hunched over.

“You’re…a girl.” With those words, Yamaguchi teared up again and scrubbed at his face, trying to stop the tears.

“I don’t know what to do! P-people will laugh at me; I don’t even know how this happened! O-or how to fix it!” He cried.

Tsukishima was once again caught off guard and didn’t know what to do. Maybe he was hanging around the king and the shrimp too much, he thought in the back of his mind.

He stood up and hesitantly brought his arms around Yamaguchi, cradling his friend as best as he could in what he hoped to be consoling and comforting.

Though Tsukishima didn’t hug Yamaguchi often, he could tell that there was a difference in his body shape, there was still lean muscle but it was less prominent looking. “You don’t have to go to school today, I can tell the teacher you’re sick.” Tsukishima said calmly while lightly stroking Yamaguchi’s head the way his mom would when he was little.

Yamaguchi sniffled and nodded against Tsukishima’s chest.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t know how this happened?” He nodded again.

“…Alright” The blonde stepped away and looked at his friend who was still sniffling but stopped crying.

“Don’t cry. Call me if you need anything okay?”

“Thanks Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said in a small voice.

“I’m gonna go now.”

“’kay” Yamaguchi got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed. Tsukkishima watched his friend a little longer and left the room. He quietly locked the front door and checked his phone. Ten minutes till school started.

Better hurry.

Tsukishima set out in a brisk walk, pulling his headphones over his ears.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really lame and I'm not sure if I should continue this


End file.
